Oneshots with MCW
by maryclairewarren
Summary: A series of oneshots suggested by you and adopted (and created) by me! Anything you want, i'll write, more details inside!
1. What to do:

**Hey! SO! **

**This is a new series I'm trying out. All you need to do is click that sexy review button and write down a cute Makorra, Borra, Irosami, Bosami, (anything but Masami (also remember to clarify what pairings you want)) oneshot you have in mind FOR EXAMPLE. **

**-Mako thinks korra dies; Makorra**

**-Bolin gets jealous when Tahno makes a move on his woman; Borra**

**So anything you want I'll write! So please review and I'll start tomorrow! Love you guys!**


	2. Virgin

**Ok I have a few things I want to say; I'm fine with doing bending, non-bending, modern, any type of anything, seriously. But you do have to clarify what exactly you want done, (modern, non-modern, bending, no bending) because if you don't I just have to guess and I might do something you don't like. So be as specific as possible.**

**This idea was sent in by ****bvbbridesmaid**

**Summary: Mako isn't a virgin but Korra is and she doesn't know a thing about sex- makorra**

Mako pushed me up against his apartment door. We'd just been attending yet _another _annual ball or something or other, honestly I can't remember.

I was in desperate search for my boyfriend, before Iroh could try to get me to dance with him, and yet again I would have to remind him of the hot-headed, over-protective, and jealous boyfriend that was hiding away at the moment. It was right then when we made eye contact, it was like a snap of the fingers, he stopped laughing at whatever was so funny, I stopped walking, and I'm pretty sure we both stopped breathing. It was like- boom- we both knew, tonight was the night. We had talked this over (yes, talked it over, and it's a million times more awkward than you would think) and decided to wait. Mako isn't a virgin. It's not like I expected him to be, I mean, I had (painfully) watched him go out with tons of girls, when I had only dated three guys, one of which being his brother, whom I dated for about 4 hours. So, I was a virgin, and Mako didn't want to "ruin my virtue". And yes, those were his exact words. I was really hurt at first, I thought he didn't want me. But after 9 months, he's told me multiple times, if he could, he would make me his first. I believe it whole-heartedly.

It was in the taxi that he started getting frisky, his hands running up my inner thigh, biting my ear lobe. I moaned embarrassingly loud. He smirked but I ignored it, biting and sucking on his neck, receiving an equally loud groan and a low chuckle, "Alright, alright, you turn me on just as much as I turn you on. Whatever." He said playfully.

Oh, how we laughed when the taxi driver told us to "chill out" muttering about how he didn't want to have to clean his seats any time soon, making me wonder how clean this taxi actually was.

Mako carried me up the stairs to his apartment, because apparently I'm "too slow" though we both know in a foot race, I'd totally win.

And that's how we got here, right outside his door, with me breathing heavily and Mako biting my neck. I sighed and let my eyes roll to the back of my head. Nervousness was slowly creeping onto me, of course I wasn't letting it bother me quite yet, he hadn't exactly said what he wanted. I mean, maybe we would just make out on his couch and leave an hour later, leaving Mako with a massive boner and he'd comment on how 'until I was ready, he could take care of it himself'. I shuttered with pleasure just thinking about Mako getting all hot and bothered over me.

He fumbled for his keys as he returned to my lips, leaving me with a trail of hickies on my neck.

Fuck, I was turned on.

He slammed his door open and pushed me in with ease, closing the door back with his foot. Now, it was my turn to push his back into the wall and suck on his neck. "Shit, Korra." He breathed, grabbing my forearms and pushing me into his bedroom, were Bolin was reading. "Out, Bolin." Mako growled between kisses.

"Disgusting!" Bolin groaned and quickly stumbled out, getting out as quickly as possible.

Oh my god, we're going all the way. He didn't notice my slight pause before he pushed me onto the bed, and tore off his shirt. He quickly recovered, slowly getting on top of me, putting all his weight on his arms so I felt none of it. "Ma-" I tried but he covered my mouth with his, not knowing that I was trying to get his attention.

Oblivious, horny, little boy.

Ok. Man.

He then went back to my neck, his apparent new favorite spot on me.

"Mako." I said, a soft whisper, he probably thought of pleasure because he groaned back.

He was grinding his growing boner into my thigh, and I felt the wetness pool between my legs, but…

"Mako." I said, louder. He stopped for a second, looking me in the eyes. His were looking almost black, lust-filled.

"Korra?" His eyes widened with realization. "Shit, I'm sorry." He jumped off me, sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "I'm so so sorry."

"Mako…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. "I just…"

"No, I understand, you're a virgin. You're a virgin, and you want to stay that way. I'm sorry." He groaned, almost embarrassed, but I think it also had something to do with his boner.

I gasped in shock. He thought…. I laughed. "You think… I don't want to have sex with you?" I choked, laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "no!"

He stared at me, his confused face breaking out in a grin. "Oh." He was about to jump on me again but my panicked expression stopped him. "Then… why not?"

I hesitated. I mean… how embarrassing is this? _Um I dunno babe, I'm kinda terrified of your dick bein in my va-jay-jay. _I sighed. "I guess I'm…" I trailed off. "alittlescared." I jumbled my words, so they weren't understandable.

"You're what…?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. I sighed, almost groaning, and covered my face with my hands. He soon took them away from my face, locking eyes with me. "You can tell me anything Korra. I love you, and nothing will change that."

I sighed, once again. Why did he always convince me into things? Jerk. "I guess I'm a little scared." I said, once again.

He chuckled lightly and I smacked his arm lightly. "You're a jerk." I mumbled.

"Korra…. You just have to let it go where it does, I'll help you, I promise." He smiled at me, and his eyes flickered to his boner, "plus I really don't want to have to self-serve anymore."

I giggled. "okay."

And with that I got on top of him and took his advice, let things go where they did.

It lead me to the most pleasurable night of my life.

**Okay… I'm sorry I didn't add a sex scene. I just am really scared to because I don't know what sex is all about.**

**I can do kissing scenes, because I've kissed a guy before. A lot, actually. I've delt with boners and getting turned on and I've seen 3 seconds of a whore give my best friend a blow job. (walking in on them at a party… WONT. EVER. UNSEE.) SO I know about that stuff. **

**But… I mean I've never had sex (I'm a virgin :3) but I mean I know that that thing goes in that other thing (*giggles*) but I don't know the….um…. "Pleasure"? **

**So anyway…. Please! More suggestions! LOVE YALL!**


	3. Possesive

**i… cant write smut**

**I tried. So hard. **

**It was almost painful.**

…**I mean… what words do I use?! I always feel awkward saying the word…. Um …. *looks around to make sure no one's looking and continues to whisper* "pussy" *runs away screaming* So… maybe I could just write "va-jay jay" and if you guys find that un sexy than you can change it ;D **

**..or not… you know… **

**I made this… kinda like sexy. And I imply masturbation! YAY FOR IMPLIED MASTURBATION WHOOOOOOOOOO **

**YAY!**

**Is that a perverted thing to say? Oh it is? ….Fuck off.**

**Yeah. **

**Um. **

**You know what… I'll put up a poll, about smut and y'all can go answer it. If none of you answer than i'll just have to guess, which will suck for some of you so go to my profile NOW! Yeah, don't read my story GO TO MY PROFILE. Unless the poll doesn't work, then just review if I should or not….**

**Epic Society sent this one I think. **

**Summary: Well, everyone loves a jealous Mako, right?! So have a little smexy Iroh come  
in and reveal his smexiness to Korra and Mako will go danger danger zone  
jealous!**

"You're beautiful."

His, deep, husky, seductive voice rang next to her ears as his warm arms wrapped around her waist. Korra smiled to herself as she felt his erection nudging the small of her back. She turned and pressed herself against him.

This happens nearly every day, Bolin eventually got used to seeing his best friend, and his brother practically eye-fuck each other and quickly muttered his good-byes.

Mako's eyes follow his out and he smirks as he kisses Korra. "Thought he'd never leave."

Like I said, every day that Korra, Mako, and Bolin have pro-bending practice this happens. Mako watches as Korra (wearing just a breast binding and shorts that resembled spandex in the tightness department) would do her stretches (and Mako had already suggested she do these were no one could see her, or at least where only _he _could see her) and work on her fire-bending, just turning Mako on that much more. He would watch as a drop of water escaped her water bottle and made its way down her jaw and her chest, disappearing in between the cleavage that her breast-binding so prominently showed. Maybe he'd watch as Bolin would position her arms, ever so slightly hugging her from behind, pushing Mako to go punch his own brother in the face for even touching his girl.

Though there was never anything sexual about the touches, and Korra didn't like the way it felt, she usually asked Bolin to teach her, to _show _her how, just to see the sexy look of jealousy cross her possessive fire-bender's face.

Then he'd call Bolin over, though "Those calls never had anything to do with the jealousy she saw sparking in his eyes."

Or so he proclaimed.

So when Iroh had announced his departure from the Northern Earth Kingdom, to come for a visit, Korra was nothing less of ecstatic. Iroh; the picture underneath the definition of 'handsome'; was the perfect pawn to use in her little game. At one point, Iroh did have a little crush on Korra; even Korra knew it. But, that didn't change the fact that they were good friends. After the crush had passed, Iroh had many times asked her to accompany him to dances, to provoke a young lady he had his eyes on. Korra was sure he wouldn't mind returning the favor.

"God damn it, Korra." Mako moaned as she nipped at his ear, pulling on it and sucking his neck. He moved his hands previous positions from her lower back downwards, gripping her ass tightly. She finished giving him another hickey and started backing off, leaving less hot, and less frantic kisses on his neck, until she hit her shoulder. Most to Mako's displeasure, she then laid her head were his shoulder and neck connected exclaiming that 'she was tired.'

Of course, Korra wasn't actually tired, but everyone knows that the jealously game starts the night before. Because, by refusing his…. Pleasurable and freaking huge dick, you're showing the start of lusting after someone else.

In Korra's fake case; Iroh.

"Um." Mako said as she stumbled, a little too convincingly, up the stairs to Mako and Bolin's apartment, though Bolin had been living with Asami for the past month now, ever since they got together… and maybe because Mako and Korra make a lot of noises at night.

Squeals, moans, groans, screams, yells, pounding, bed springs sqeaking, gasps of pleasure… you get the point?

"Hey, wait." Mako jogged over to help Korra up the stairs, and after only 5 seconds of "trying" happily picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs, nonchalantly. Korra didn't miss the fact that she was only inches above Mako's… very hard erection. And she can't help herself when she imagines how that would feel, pounding into her already wet vagina **(YUP.) **Of course, the thought only made her more wet, cursing herself that she knew what she had to do.

Mako carefully put her on the bed, which she was thankful for, because if he did what he usually did (throwing her on the bed and then climbing on top her, pinning her wrists to the headboard) she doesn't think she'd be able to resist (or get free, anyway).

Mako smiled at his angel. He kissed the top of her head and softly whispered, "I'm going to take a shower, but I'll be back." He got up and stripped of his shirt. "Love you."

'_Fucking Bastard knows exactly what he's doing' _Korra thought as he smirked at her. But she just smirked back, because both of them knew what he was going to be doing in the shower.

Mako looked down at his rock hard erection. _Bitch. _He thought, knowing what had to be done, but what shouldn't have to be done counting that he had a fucking hot girlfriend laying in his bed right now. Closing the curtain more thoroughly, and went to work.

Korra was tempted to run out of the apartment. She could hear Mako in the bathroom, moaning her name. She knew exactly what he doing and he knew exactly what he was doing to her. It took her about 20 minutes of contemplating bolting, when the shower finally stopped, as did Mako's pleasured groans.

After that it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Mako sighed as he watched his sleeping girlfriend. He had hoped that after being over dramatic with his doings in the shower, it would get her in the mood. Korra was almost always in the mood, especially right after a hot and sweaty practice.

He sighed once more and laid down next to her, falling asleep quickly.

-next day-

Korra had woken up early as to meet Iroh bright and early. As she crawled out of Mako's arms she thought about waking him, but she thought it would anger him more if she ignored him and set all of her attention on Iroh. He whimpered as she left, missing her warmth, and it took all of her self control not to back running.

Mako awoke not much later, and gripped around the now empty sheets next to him. His eyes shot open. "Korra?" He wondered aloud, hoping to get an answer from the kitchen or maybe the bathroom.

No answer.

Mako lazily got up, figuring that she had air-bending practice or something or other, but it pissed him off that she didn't say good-bye, she knows he hates when she leaves without a goodbye.

He got his clothes on and made his way to the air temple, dragging his feet warily.

Once he finally got to the air temple his saw Korra, on the dock, jumping up and down like a little girl as a boat was anchored and men were stepping off. Fire nation men, by the looks of them, and a lot of them.

'_Who did Korra know personally from the fire nation?'_ He could only wonder as Korra continued hopping 20 feet away from him.

Then there was a man with dark brown (maybe even black) hair and amber eyes just like Mako's . She stopped jumping and ran into his arms, him taking her off her feet and spinning her around.

That's _Mako's _move.

That's _Mako's _girlfriend.

And he was about to get very territorial. Mako quickly strode over, and put his hand tightly around Korra's waist, crushing her side to him.

"Hi." Mako said, almost sarcastic, "Who's our _friend _here, Korra?"

"Oh, um, Mako, this is Iroh, he's been my friend since we were little." Korra said, completely selling her _'Oh! Didn't see ya there!' _act. "And Iroh this is Mako m-"

"Her boyfriend." Mako said, dangerously so.

Korra gave Mako a _'what the…?' _look and Mako glared back saying _'you know what you're doing.' _

Iroh then shuffled his feet nervously.

'_Well, obviously' _Korra thought, because of Mako's sudden appearance she hadn't been able to tell him why she was so excited to see him, as terrible as it sounded. Then Iroh smiled, almost too brightly. Did he understand Korra's plan? It sure seemed like it, because he hugged Korra once again, making her _'oof!' _in surprise.

She was smirking behind Mako and his back until Iroh grabbed her ass and suddenly Iroh wasn't there anymore.

Korra's eyes widened, as she pushed away the air around her, wondering where Iroh had gone, as she was trying to push him away. Well that might as well be because Iroh was on the ground, astounded as my boyfriend pounded him into the ground.

"Touch her-" Mako seethed while punching him. "-one more-" Another punch, another groan of pain from Iroh, "-_fucking _time-" Punch, grunt. "-and I will fucking-" Punch, grunt. "-MURDER YOU!" He yells just as Iroh's men pull him off, without any ease. Mako's still jerking around until I place an arm on his shoulder. He calms and turns to me as the guards hesitantly let him go. His calmed expression suddenly turns livid. I smirk lightly, knowing he'd never hurt me.

"Korra." He growls.

"Yes, sweetie?" I chime, closing my eyes and grinning widely.

I'm waiting for his answer when rough, leather gloves rub against my forearms and he kisses me fiercely. "You're fucking mine, Korra. Don't play any jealously games with me, cause I _will _get fucking territorial."

Korra grinned even wider, if possible, Korra loved this cussing, possessive side of Mako. She always loved a bad boy. This was 100 times better than the reaction she wanted.

"Oh, you think this is funny, babe?" Mako smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

"No, just extremely hot." She retorts, hoping he's in the mood because she wants him, _now_.

His eyes widen. "Well if you think this is hot, I can just get more _Possesive _and _Territorial _as you want." He said, biting her neck, rather harshly, which only turned her on more.

"Fuck." Korra squeaked. And taking that as an invitation, Mako threw her over his shoulder and started sprinting to his house…. Though he might just have to take her on the ferry.

_We'll just see how things go…._

_**2 hours later **_

"FUCK! IS THERE ANY TIME THAT Y'ALL, LIKE, DON'T DO IT!?" Bolin screamed.

**ELLLLLL FINNNN! **

**Was it okay? I think it was rushed and kinda not smutty at all. ;) AWESOME! **

**Anyway reviews…. Someone even PMed my and was like, "man do you write poetry" and I was like "maybe…" and they were like "UPLOAD IT BITCH" **

_**IMPORTANT**_

**Ok they didn't say that but they "REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY *a hundred years later* REALLY REALLY" wanted me too (and yes, that is a direct quote) , and most of them are about West, so IF you want to read sad depressing shit, I can put one in in like 5 minutes, I just want to know if YALL want it. SO just review. Now. **


	4. Alone

Ok I feel really bad about not updating. I'm really sorry, I just promised an update by today for some of y'all and I feel terrible that I have none…. Um so I'll show you I guess my… *mutters so no one will hear* poems.

Alone is from West's prospective, I wrote it for him and set it on his grave two weeks ago.

**Alone**

**Sometimes I wonder  
why I feel so alone  
why I can't be like the others,  
just a mindless clone.  
I don't like to be different  
people just assume  
they taunt and make fun  
each word, pushing me to my doom  
Every word they throw kills me  
though everyone else looks entertained  
I guess every word that hurts me  
Is more of their confidence gained.  
They look so prideful  
their smiles, so snide  
my face shows no evidence  
that I'm breaking inside.  
No one seems to notice  
me under my hood  
so no one will notice  
when I'm gone for good.**

Neglected was just random, a few of my feelings of my parents are in there, but I'm not actually neglected.

**Neglected**

**No one thinks  
of the girl in the back  
of her bloodshot eyes  
or her ripped back pack  
She appears to be fine  
raising no suspicion  
she is such a good actor  
considering her condition  
Her parents, they fight  
and oh, how they drone,  
they glare and they shout  
for her to leave them alone  
She cries everyday  
but only when no one's around  
she shows no weakness  
makes not a single sound.  
Her life is a sad one  
lonely and bleak,  
she misses when her parents  
didn't think she was a freak**

Abused is not me at all, it's about a boy in my best friend's sister's class (she's in kinder garden) whose dad killed him after a lifetime of abuse

**Abuse**

**There's a bruise on his arm,  
his leg, and his face  
he cowers in fear  
and hopes they give him grace  
he's a child  
he's only just turned six  
he's made it this far,  
he's taken all the kicks  
scared of his mother,  
terrified of his father,  
people try to be a friend,  
he tells them not to bother  
He knows his parents love him  
somewhere deep inside;  
he hopes that maybe one day  
he can just make them realize.  
He's never told a soul  
he believes he'll be ok  
he doesn't even know  
that his future is so grey  
If only someone told him,  
I'm sure he would've fled  
if only someone told him  
in a week he would be dead.**

This one…. I think you'll understand.

**Best Friend**

**My best friend was different  
I loved him all the same  
My best friend is gone now  
we all know who's to blame  
He was the funniest guy,  
and very kind too,  
did it really matter  
that he wasn't like you?  
you all taunted him,  
and you all made fun  
but now we all know  
that they're the foolish ones  
one devastating call  
and it all came crashing down  
one devastating call  
and I'm crying on the ground  
because of **_**them **_**my best friend died  
because of **_**them **_**he felt the need  
I guess dying really was  
his only real release.  
they pushed him over the edge;  
now my best friend is dead  
he's gone, never coming back****  
****no matter the amount of tears shed  
Their sorrows mean nothing  
I want my best friend back  
they obviously didn't know  
in my heart, there's still a crack  
the noose around his neck  
finalized his pain  
he's in a better place now  
he's now sheltered from the rain  
Sometimes I feel  
like West is still around  
like he wants me to move on  
though my heart is completely bound.  
If only I had known  
what he had meant  
I would've pounded on his door  
until I left a dent  
If only I had known  
what he was going to do  
If only I had known  
I would've made a noose, too.**

This was about Amanda

**Our fault**

**She pretended to be happy  
She didn't want to seem weak  
She pretended She was okay  
so she didn't want to be a freak  
she was an great actress  
we said such cruel things.  
I guess her smiles and laughter  
covered up the words' stings  
we don't mean a thing  
we don't mean any harm  
it was all just a game  
why'd I let it go this far?  
we saw videos and worksheets  
about teen suicide  
we never thought those videos  
would've stayed in her mind  
I could've helped her  
I could've stopped her, too  
if only I had known  
what she was really going through  
Her father hit her  
he mother did, too  
she had finally  
had enough of the abuse  
We all stand at her grave  
all at a halt  
because we all know the truth  
cause' it's our fault.**

****

That's all I really have to share now. I'd love to hear your reviews and I'm sorry about the lack of updates.


	5. Mine

**I have no idea who suggested this… sorry! :/**

I stared at Korra longingly as she shamelessly flirted with every other male in the room. We had just _won _the pro-bending championship. _I _should be happy, jumping around like a teenager…. But instead I was brooding. Watching as my girl was getting eye-raped by tons of guys. The terrible thing; she wasn't my girl anymore.

"_Korra! I'm home!" I called, tossing my coat on the couch, hearing muffled voices from the bedroom. _

"_A-are you… do y-you think t-that's the best t-thing to d-do?" My Korra's shaky, thick voice quivered in the air. I quickened my speed, my footsteps getting louder. "o-kay, I g-gotta go."As I walked in the room I saw a phone being tossed on the bed. When I looked up to see Korra's face, I saw puffy red eyes and frazzled hair and I was immediately by her side._

"_Korra? What's wrong?" I asked, exasperated and scared. _

_She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes, "get away from me." _

_In that moment my blood froze in my veins. My eyes widened and I leaned back on my heels. "W-why? Baby wha-"_

"_Don't. Call. Me. That." She snapped, getting up and opening drawers, ripping things out. My heart stopped beating in my chest. _

"_What are you doing?!" I asked, shooting out of my crouched position. _

"_You know, when I moved in with you, I thought that you had broken up with her. I mean, what, do you tell most girls that you love them, only to go back to your ex-girlfriend 3 weeks later? Or am I just implying things?" She asked sarcastically, glaring at me. _

_My mouth dropped open, and I fell to my knees. "K-korra. That's a total lie!" I blubbered, gripping her waist tightly. _

"_Oh really? Because she told me you two had a __passionate __and __redeeming __night that reinstated your love." She sneered, throwing things into her suitcase. I gripped her tighter. _

"_She's insane! Y-you, K-korra, it's you and me. I love you, I love you so much." _

"_But you love her too, right? Where have I heard this before!?" She screamed, zipping her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. I ripped it right back off. _

"_YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" I roared, my anger getting the better of me. "I LOVE YOU, NOT HER. ASAMI IS INSANE, KORRA. YOU KNOW THAT." _

_She glared at me, shoving me hard with two hands, making me stumble back. "WELL MAYBE NOW YOU LIKE INSANE PEOPLE, SINCE YOU SEEM TO CHANGE YOUR MIND PRETTY QUICKLY THESE DAYS! MAYBE NEXT WEEK YOU'LL ONLY LOVE EARTH BENDERS WITH PSYCHOSIS! YOU'RE THE INSANE ONE HERE, MAKO!" She yelled right back, grabbing her bag and stomping away. _

Despite many failed attempts to see her at Air Temple Island, and talk to her during pro-bending practices. She never once let me explain. Not once would she stop to read the papers about Asami's entrance into a mental health facility.

But I was fed up with her nonchalance.

I was practically seething at the moment, watching as she flipped her hair out of her face. Yes, She stopped wearing her hair up once we broke up because she knew I _loved _it down. She wanted to torture me. She cast her gaze over yet another man's shoulder and winked at me. _Winked. At. Me._

My flaming feet left burn marks on the floor as I stomped over to Korra.

I gripped her upper arm and dragged her out of the room, ignoring her angry protests and the disapproving stares that I was getting from all of her suitors.

I pulled her up to Bolin and my apartment and shoved her onto the couch, quickly straddling her. "You're mine." I hissed angrily. "You know I love you. You know Asami's insane. And you know that **you're mine.**" I growled, kissing her so hard that her head sunk back into the couch.

**Korra POV**

Mako had finally decided to fight for me.

I had waited so long—weeks, it felt like!- and, though he 'tried to explain' that's not what I needed from him. I needed him to show me I was worth it.

I moan as he kisses me, never wanting to be deprived of him again.

Soon enough, we're naked and on a bed, no longer on his stiff, oddly colored couch. He reaches between our compressed bodies and slowly strokes up my soaked clit. My body surges forward, my mouth fixed in a silent scream. He smirked. "I love the way you respond to me. _Only _me." He emphasizes, his voice rough with desire. I would've scowled, but I was too busy gasping for breath as he stroked back and forth sometimes dipping in slightly, pulling back just as fast. I whimpered and his chest rumbled with another chuckle, pulling away. I nearly screamed with frustration. I whimpered once more, desperate for release. "Soon." He promised me. As his hand came back up I took it and pulled the finger that was in me into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the pad of his finger. He stared at me wide-eyed, and for a second I worried that he thought that I was disgusting. Until…"Shit, that's hot." He gasped, pulling his hand away from my mouth, replacing it with his mouth.

"I love you so much." He groaned, and I believed him. After all of the news of Asami being taken from her father's business and into a mental health facilities, I had known that Mako was telling the truth. He loved me, and I pushed him away. I was so embarrassed.

My flaming cheeks gave me away. "It's okay sweetheart, we're going to be alright."

And I believed that.


End file.
